


Charlie Jones

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Charlie Jones - Freeform, F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eleanor takes Jasper to meet Charlie Jones but Jasper is really skittish around horses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: Following on from Eleanor and Helena’s bonding time in 2x08 and Liam telling Eleanor that Jasper really cares about her in 2x09.

Eleanor made her way through the place with purposeful strides, feeling a spring in her step that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She was excited to feel the rush of wind against her face, the adrenaline spiking in her system as she experienced a thrill she had never been able to match with drugs or alcohol. Well, someone else had given her a thrill just as exciting and equally terrifying but she didn’t want to think about him right now. That was until she practically walked into him as he stepped out of the doors in front of her.

Jasper instinctively felt himself tense at the sight of Eleanor, unsure of what her reaction would be at seeing him. They hadn’t spoken since he had found her on the balcony and he felt guilt and sadness gnawing at him as he remembered her words from that night.

‘Eleanor,’ he nodded as she stood before him, meeting her eyes with a hesitant gaze.

Eleanor froze at the sight of him and the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. She tried to quell the shiver that ran down her spine but she couldn’t, her body’s natural reaction to him too strong.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked after a few moments, and she realised she had been stood staring at him like a fool.

Nodding quickly she straightened, indicating for him to step aside so that she could pass. ‘I’m going somewhere.’

Sighing inwardly at the briefness of their exchange Jasper lowered his head before stepping aside silently to let her pass, annoyed at himself for the pain he felt in his chest. He deserved her prickly attitude and her silence, it shouldn’t have affected him as it did.

Eleanor watched as Jasper moved aside, his shoulders slumping slightly almost in defeat. ‘Unless,’ she began, surprising herself, ‘you’d like to come with me?’

‘Where are you going?’ Jasper questioned quietly, trying to hide the burst of happiness that had just exploded inside him. ‘Do you need security? I can find James if you..’ he continued, before she interrupted.

‘I’m going to see someone and he’s not a threat to me,’ Eleanor interrupted, ‘never mind I just thought…’

‘No,’ now it was Jasper’s turn to interrupt, ‘I’d love to come with you.’

‘Follow me then,’ Eleanor told him, moving forward to lead him outside as she tried to ignore the way he had said that dangerous four letter word.

They walked in silence, but Eleanor was surprised to find that it wasn’t as awkward as she would have anticipated and she enjoyed the knowledge that he was stood beside her again.

As they rounded the corner towards the stables Jasper suddenly realised what it was they were doing, his hands turning clammy as his pulse rocketed. _Horses._ His one fear other than losing Eleanor. His step faltered as he tried to keep his focus, anxiety trickling down his spine. He couldn’t show Eleanor such weakness could he?

As Eleanor opened the stable door with graceful hands he was suddenly plagued by a flashback so vivid it could have happened minutes ago rather than years. He’s been just 10 years old when his father had forced him to start work as a stable boy on the farm next door to their trailer park.

‘You’ve got to start pulling your weight son,’ his father had barked at him, ‘why should I have to go out and do an honest day’s work when you don’t bring anything to this family?’ Jasper knew now though that his father had never done an honest day’s work in his life.

Jasper had spent every weekend and day off from school shovelling hay and cleaning up horse shit but of course all the money went straight to his father. He’s been too young to argue, too young to understand what that his father was just using him. He’s realised his father’s true nature on the day the horse had attacked him, as his father stood by and watched his only son petrified, a nasty sneer spread across his face.

He wasn’t exactly sure what had spooked the horse, maybe a distant noise or the sight of something blowing in the wind, but whatever it was it had set the horse into an uncontrollable panic. He remembered the feeling of sheer terror as he had turned to find the horse galloping towards him, his head lowered in anger, and he remembered turning to his father who had been stood behind the gate next to him.

He had shouted out to his dad in horror, hoping that he would know what to do to get him away from the horse safely but as he had turned to try and clamber over the fence his father had pushed him away. Right into the horses path.

‘What the hell do you think you’re doing trying to escape? No son of mine is going to grow up to be a wimp! Face him like a man!’ his father had roared at him. He had only been 10 and his father had expected him to know how to handle a raging animal at least 5 times his strength. Of course he had been no match for the horse, who had charged at him and pinned him and knocked him to the ground before trampling his leg and wrist beneath its hooves.

It had taken over 6 months before his leg had fully healed but he had never healed from the betrayal of the one man he had trusted. The one man who was supposed to love him and protect him from harm. And he had never gotten over his fear of horses.

‘Jasper?’ Eleanor’s confused voice broke him from his thoughts and he blinked rapidly to try and dispel the images of his past from his mind.

Eleanor frowned at Jasper’s sudden change. He had seemed fine as they had walked from the palace but once they had entered the stable she had sensed the difference in him. He’s almost stumbled as he moved beside her before he had stopped frozen in place. His eyes had gone wide and dark, unlike anything she had seen before, and she sense the tension rolling off of him. His hands had clenched into fists at his sides and although she wasn’t sure she thought he had been shaking.  
However, before she could question his bizarre behaviour he straightened up and she could tell he was trying to relax his suddenly stiff muscles. She found herself relieved though to see the colour gradually returning to his cheeks.

‘You okay?’ she asked carefully.

‘Yeah, of course,’ Jasper replied in a strained voice as he ran a slightly shaking hand hastily through his hair before straightening his jacket.

Seeing the silver plaque on his door glinting out of the corner of her eye Eleanor moved to pull open Charlie Jones’ stable, deciding to forget about Jasper’s sudden turn for the time being. Once she saw his silky brown hair Eleanor felt happiness bubble up inside her and she instinctively moved forwards to wrap her arms around Charlie Jones’ slender neck. Pressing a chaste kiss to the top of his head Eleanor turned to face Jasper.

‘This is Charlie Jones,’ she informed Jasper, resting her head lightly against his side as she waited for Jasper’s reaction.

For a few serene moments Jasper forgot about his fear, his whole being instead focussed on the beautiful girl before him and the look of content on her face. He couldn’t remember ever seeing her this relaxed and she had never looked more radiant. He wished that she could be like this all the time – that she could be free from all that troubled her.

The only problem was that Jasper was one of those things and the mere thought of being away from Eleanor physically hurt him. The sharp taste of bile stung his throat as he tried to supress the aching in his heart.

‘He’s beautiful,’ Jasper told Eleanor in a hoarse voice. Although he wasn’t a fan of horses he could appreciate a well-bred animal and clearly Charlie Jones had been well cared for.

‘Isn’t he!’ Eleanor replied, running her hands through his well-kept mane and revelling in the feeling of his soft hair. When she was younger she used to spend hours braiding and brushing his hair, Charlie Jones more than happy to stand patiently and let her gentle fingers groom him. It had been the perfect way for her to distress and get away from the chaos of palace life and she hadn’t realised how much she had missed it.

‘He’s the best birthday present I have ever received,’ she murmured absentmindedly.

‘I can see why,’ Jasper murmured, watching the pair before him. Charlie Jones practically melted into Eleanor’s touch, moving his head to rub against her softly as a clear sign of endearment. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, how pathetic was that to feel jealous of a horse? ‘Clearly you mean as much to him as he does to you.’

Smiling Eleanor moved towards the tack room, chatting briefly with the stable workers before she turned to face Jasper. ‘Would you like to ride? I’m sure the staff can let you use one of the horses if you’d’ she started to ask before Jasper interrupted her hastily.

‘No,’ he blurted, before realising the harshness of his tone. ‘I mean I really shouldn’t, I’m on duty. I’ll just watch, but thank you,’ he added with a weak smile.

Eleanor frowned at his strange behaviour again before something suddenly occurred to her. ‘Do you not know how to ride?’ she asked carefully, knowing that if her suspicion was true Jasper would be reluctant to admit it.

Swallowing at her insightful gaze Jasper shoved his hands into his pockets. ‘I rode a little as a child,’ he admitted, remembering the way he had sometimes been allowed to ride one of the smaller horses through the fields after a particularly long day at work. He’d felt fairly comfortable then, but now he knew there was no way he would ever voluntarily get on another horse if he could avoid it.

Narrowing her eyes at him Eleanor stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

Jasper wouldn’t have usually divulged any further information but he knew that their relationship was on shaky ground to say the least and he wanted to show her that he was capable of telling the truth. Well, almost. ‘I’m not exactly a big fan of horses,’ Jasper admitted quietly.

Eleanor was surprised at his revelation, expecting him to remain tight-lipped. She watched as his usual confidence faded and she remembered his panicked look as he had entered the stables. ‘Are you afraid of horses?’ she asked carefully, watching for his reaction.

Jasper closed his eyes for a moment at her question. He was surprised at the gentleness of her voice, expecting her instead to have been sarcastic and cocky when she realised. Meeting her gaze he nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Feeling as if she they had just made some major breakthrough she felt warmth spread through her as she learnt something about him. ‘You don’t have to stay if you don’t want, I’d understand if you,’ she began.

‘No, I want to be here,’ Jasper replied with a shake of his head. ‘I just…’ Jasper tried, before sighing and running a head behind the back of his neck.

‘You don’t have to explain,’ Eleanor told him carefully, surprised that for once she actually wouldn’t be offended if he didn’t want to open up to her.

‘No, I don’t mind. I want to,’ Jasper replied, surprised with how much he wanted to tell her the truth and open up to something he’s never shared with anyone. That the tough security guard was scared. He moved slowly to sit down on the bench pushed up against the edge of the room, resting his arms on his knees as he quietly told her the story. He kept out the details of his father’s harsh words, simply saying instead that his father hadn’t been able to get to him in time. The last thing he wanted was her pity or her sympathy, he knew he didn’t deserve either.

Eleanor felt tears prick at the back of her eyes as Jasper told her the truth, images of a young, scared Jasper as the horse had bolted towards him. Once he had finished she waited a moment before reaching out to grab one of him hands. ‘Come with me,’ Eleanor told him as she moved him back towards Charlie’s stable.

Once there she turned to face him with determination. ‘What happened to you was a freak accident,’ she told him gently, ‘but Charlie Jones is a big softie.’ Reaching into the stable she held out a carrot in the palm of her hand and Jasper watched with trepidation as the horse took the carrot from her. Although every part of his being was telling him to reach out and stop her before she got hurt he let Eleanor continue to feed Charlie Jones, trusting her judgement over his own.

‘Would like to try?’ Eleanor asked. When Jasper nodded tentatively she showed him how to hold the food to prevent him getting his fingers bitten and Jasper found himself reassured by the soft touch of Eleanor’s hands on his.

He was surprised at the rush of elevation he felt as he watched Charlie Jones reach out and take the carrot from him. Realising that he wasn’t hurt and that the horse appeared to have no intention to cause him any harm Jasper smiled, reaching out to run a hand gently across the horse’s neck.

Eleanor smiled as she felt Jasper relax beside her, proud that he had managed to overcome his fear. ‘See, he’s a big softie,’ she told Jasper as she watched him.

Eleanor spent an hour riding around the field nearby after that, Jasper more than content to sit on the side and watch as her hair blew in the wind. Every time she let out an exhilarated laugh Jasper felt something pull inside of him. He was unbelievably grateful that Eleanor had let him spend the afternoon with her.

‘Thank you for letting me meet him,’ Jasper told Eleanor quietly as they ambled slowly back towards the Palace later. He knew that today had been far more than just seeing a horse. It was clear Charlie Jones meant a lot to Eleanor and Jasper felt immensely honoured that she had allowed him into such a meaningful part of her life.

Hearing the raw vulnerability in Jasper’s tone Eleanor felt something twinge inside her. Surprisingly she felt a lump forming in her throat and so replied with a simple nod, scared her uneven tone would give away her emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
